fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cane
The Cane is the fourth episode of season two of The Bagel Show, and the twenty-second episode overall. The episode first aired on Cartoon Network on November 9, 2012. In this episode, when Bagel comes across a powerful cane, he is approached by Fate Man, an arrogant samurai who believes everything he does is the result of fate. Fate Man challenges Bagel to a duel, but when Bagel denies his request, Fate Man decides to ruin Bagel's week by annoying him until Bagel gives him his cane back. Plot There's trouble as an odd and old Oriental man walks through the middle of traffic yelling at the cars. One of the aggravated drivers is fed up and attempts to run him over but Selena saves him. The man then begins to yell at Selena but he is calmed when he acknowledges Bagel, and he begins to give Bagel his immediate praise. The man then hands Bagel a mysterious cane, gives Lucy a nasty look, stomps on Rob's foot, and then leaves. The four are left confused as the man walks off. They then focus their attention on the mysterious cane the man gave Bagel. Bagel, thinking it's just a regular cane, thinks nothing of it and tries to focus onto a different topic. Rob, on the other hand, grows suspicious of why the man would just give Bagel a worthless item for no reason. Thinking the man has witnessed Bagel's heroic acts before, Rob argues that the cane holds a great power, which Rob wants to study. As the four head to Rob's Base, an oddly dressed samurai appears out of the bushes. He attempts to go after the four but is instead run over by a car. After probing the cane inside his laboratory within his base, Rob discovers a button on the collar of the cane. Upon pressing it, the tip opens and fires a laser beam that ricochets off of a group of flasks. The redirected beam then hits Rob's PAK, causing it to malfunction and detach. The haywire PAK grabs the cane and heads to the living room, where Bagel, Selena, and Lucy are greeted by 300-watt lasers and destruction. As the PAK makes it way to the backyard, Selena and Lucy try catching it but no avail; they are knocked out by the cane. As programmed, the PAK then seeks out a new host: Lucy. Rob, a native Irken, can't survive ten minutes without his PAK and Lucy, a non-Irken, can't survive ten minutes with it so Bagel must act quick. Bagel observes the situation and quickly begins to freak out, not knowing what do to. While Rob is having a spasm on the floor, Lucy gets up and begins to act strangely: she claims that she is taking over the planet, talks about inventions, and repeatedly punches grass. Bagel thinks that the PAK has made Lucy think that she's Rob, but not the present Rob. She believes that she was Rob before he came to Earth, who was just as crazy for invasions as other Irkens of his kind. Bagel tries to get Lucy to snap out of it, telling her about all of the adventures he and her had and all of the good memories of each other. Lucy doesn't snap out of it and instead tackles Bagel. As Bagel and Lucy wrestle on the floor, Bagel manages to pin Lucy down on her stomach, leaving Bagel to have a clear view of the PAK. Time is almost out, and Bagel still has no idea what to do. He begins to lose hope until he realizes what got the PAK off of Rob in the first place: the laser that emitted from the cane. Bagel then grabs the cane and shoots the PAK, knocking it off of Lucy. turn kayem Trivia *Fate Man is a parody and polar opposite of Samurai Jack. Category:Episodes Category:IAmBagel Category:Kayem-san